Poofing: A new gem sort of rises
by Crystal Tempest
Summary: As promised,I wrote a fanfic containing my theory about Steven's ability to poof. This will have a bit of morbidity,but is more about understanding and change after the first two chapters. Those will have a warning at the top and a summary of what happened at the bottom. You might want to read my theory to understand it. But I think It's clear enough. R&R! Do what you love!
1. Poofed

**A/N:As promised,this is my Fanfic on how i think Steven poofing would go,now this is going to follow him though figuring out how it all works,and showing everyone else's figuring it out. Might be a bit morbid for people with weak stomachs, this chapter and the next one is why I have the rating where it is. So,if you don't want to read that part,I'll give an overview of it at the bottom. Sorry for the morbidness,but it's the only way I could make it work.**

S

A gem is inside the house. They aren't one I know, but they seem to know about me. "Rose Quartz,I know you're here,show yourself,and this will be painless.

I came out from the shadows of my room, with my shield out. It did nothing to stop them. She saw and killed my in an instant of intense and piercing pain. It was painful,but it was soon over. I can see my body from my gem where I think the most important parts of myself are being stored. But I can see all of me from my gem.

It seems that in an effort to keep me alive, my gem separated keeping the important parts of me, but my organic body is dead. A soft voice tells me how to reform,and I do so with a new form.(yes the voice is Rose quartz) I was now a full gem,but I now had red boots,and a black hoodie with the crystal gem sign on the arms.

Seeing my dead body,and panicking,I shove my body into my closet and knowing it might smell,i light a scented candle and made popcorn. I turned a movie on to calm my nerves and eat the popcorn. it worked for the most part. The others came home,but were a bit tired from all the fighting,and retired to their rooms for the night.

I waited an hour watching the movie and trying not to think about my closet. After that,I got my organic self out and rushed quietly to the warp pad. From there,I go to Bismuth's forge. Using a bubble to force the door open(the bubble squishes between the doors,then expanded like freezing water in an aluminum can.)Then press a button to start the lava heating up. When it's at a temperature that I thought would do,I threw my organic body in having gotten the pockets emptied while waiting. I walked away having thought this through carefully. When I returned,everything was normal.

Now to experiment with this safely. No sleep tonight and let's see if I'm tired.

 **Summary:Steven's organic form dies. He reforms with a jacket and Boots. He shoves his body into his closet and panics about everything that's happened. He breaks into bismuth's forge and cremates his organic body. Now he's going to see what he can do with this new form.**


	2. Two weeks later

**A/N: Hello! I'm looking through everything I have written and there's going to be no more gore really. I mean,when what happend comes out to the others,and he explains,it's not going to be every gory detail. So,the summaries are no more,unless I end up doing a super lpng chapter maybe.**

S

Testing my new form,I went to the ruins. It seemed the safest place I could test everything out,but still close enough. I found that I could summon my mother's sword,and do a defense I called Bubble wraps around my opponent's limbs making them unable to move. After taking out three peal bots with this technique,I saw it. The sun was rising. I rushed back home and jumped into bed pretending to sleep. I just need to make everything look like normal.

Two weeks passed. Steven was able to summon Rose's sword,and was good at using it. He also learned a technique called quickstep. You slow your prepossessing down,and then your body moves faster almost imperceptibly. Connie had rushed over when the sword was missing,and Steven lied saying that Lion had been able to summon it in a fight. The fight was a lie as well. The others were catching on quickly.


	3. Training Disaster

**A/N: Hello! This is the third chapter,and WOW! I wasn't expecting as many views! I've been doing fanfictions on paper for years now,but this week,I finally got up the courage to post them here. Anyways,Steven may seem OOC,but it's intentional as he's duding himself in the illusion that everything is fine,and that no one has noticed. As you will see, they all have.**

 **G**

Steven's been acting extremely strange ever since we got back. He won't even go near me,but if he accidentally does,he's cold. He doesn't have the temperature of a human. He's not eating often,sleeping(If he's not already up, he's fake sleeping),or bathing. But nothing other than just watching him says otherwise. I've tried to use my future vision,but nothing is certain. It's more uncertain that usual,and the tension in the house is building. It's only a matter of time before something happens to break the tention. The only question is , How long?

P

He's not eating anything. He doesn't come near anyone but Amythest. And even then,he's wary of her. What are you doing Steven?

A

He'll only come near with,eat with and sleep with me near, But if I ask him anything,it's back to square one in his cycle of mistrust, It's not good for him. or for the team. He's dressed weird,but hasn't gone to the store,and Steven's acting is really bad. what does he have to hide so much?

C

I looked for the sword in my closet and didn't find it. Then,when I rushed to Steven's house to have him help me,he had it in Lion's mane saying Lion had summoned it while he was fighting a monster. Something didn't match up. I was called away by my Mom,but I have practice over at Steven's house today,so I'm hoping I can ask him while we're fused as Stevonie.

S

I went to practice as usual,and we were asked to fuse. We were doing our normal spinning,but it wasn't working. We weren't fusing. I closed my eyes and tried something new. I spun and dipped Connie like a swing dance. It worked and Stevonie was there,just changed. We looked kind of hideous,and deformed. We didn't stay that way for very long. We weren't synchronized very well. Connie began questioning me,which caused me to panic more. From there,we began separating. She kept asking what was going on. Then,after a short while of me not saying anything, She struck me. We immediately unfused. Pearl rushed over to make sure everything was okay with us. Something was clear though.

Stevonie was no more. We couldn't fuse very well with the way our relationship is, and a gem and a human can fuse,but it isn't very good for either party. the gem or the human. It was painful and I just need need to calm down. Everything is okay. Pearl is concerned for my temperature,as it was pretty cold,but I assured her it was fine. Connie was a bit more hurt than me or so I thought, but anyways, they asked me to heal her,but saliva wasn't doing anything. I then forced some tears and then they worked. They were a bit more surprised that I could, but it worked and we called it a day. Pearl drove Connie home,and I was back at the house.

Remember how I said it looked like Connie was more hurt? Well,because the tears worked,we didn't bother looking at my gem. It was cracked. My form began hurting a bit,before Garnet asked me if everything was okay. My form answered for me,as it began moving like crazy similar to a seizure. She quickly looked at my gem to see it was cracked. It was painful,so I managed to cry some magical tears onto it thankfully. Now with the panic over,they were worrying about me more.

Because no training got done,while Connie was here,Pearl had Amethyst train with me. She had us fuse into Smoky Quartz so we could work on the yo-yo technique. We fused,but then Amethyst started questioning me. I began panicking more,eventually causing us to unfuse. It was disastrous.

We ended up doing a lot of sparring. I was allowed to use her sword,but to make it fair,I reformed it to be a whip very similar to Amethyst. They were again surprised at my ability to fight with it, and to be able to make it. In reality,I summoned the whip and hid the sword in my gem. Still, they wanted to check that everything was okay with my human side with so many unfusions.

So they just checked the regular stuff for humans. Temperature,and pulse. I forced a pulse,but it wasn't consistent. On temperature,I raised my temperature from my normal 54 to 97. That was a major change,and the thermometer didn't like that,so it blew up. Needless to say,they were extremely concerned. They weren't to sure what to do,so they brought me on a mission with them so they could monitor me at a closer range.

We were going against a corrupted gem,who had Anti-gem technology. Not good. I try not to be touched by it,but as is my luck,I get zapped by it. It burns like fire,yet has icy tingles. I poof,but in an instant, I reform trying not to take longer than a couple minutes. It's been a total of five minutes. They're all kind of starring at me strangely,and I realize that I've gotten this gem thing mostly figure out. I can tell them. I just need to be caurefu- I just got Zapped again.

I take a bit longer to reform Mom helping me with a very special form. It was a white suit with the decorations in pink and a star-shaped hole like the dress Mom wears. Then,as a small additional thing, I added a couple strands of pink to my hair otherwise,I kept everything the same. I reform. It's been barely 15 minutes.

"Steven?"

 **A/N:Alright! That was chapter three,and four will be out by next week this tie. But it should be sooner. R &R!**


	4. Telling the Crystals

**A/N: Hi! This is the forth chapter! Yay! I've had this account for years,and written for even longer,so I'm a bit proud that I got up the courage to actually write something and post it. This si going to be a bit of a ways into the end,even though I thinking of doing a Steven the gem fanfic,but I actually have a lot of content to upload.**

S

"Steven?"

"Yes?"

"What's with your new form?"

"It's something Mom picked out."

"Rose is in there?"

"yeah,she misses physically existing,but if I offer to switch,she always says that no,I need to live my own life. That's why she had me. So I could grow into my own person. "

"How are you able to poof little dude?" Amethyst asks hurriedly to have Pearl stop talking for some reason.

"Um...Yeah ,about that. ImayhavebeenattackedbyahomeworldgemassainandmypysicalformdiedmakingmeagemandihadtobreakintoBismuth'sforgerytogetridofthebody. Itsmelledawfulandnowi'vebeeenfiguringitoutandIpoofed,butcouldseemydeadbodyfrommygem." I said speed talking. None of them picked up on what had happened. Garnet stepped in this time. "Slow 's get you some food and try again."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."I answer not really in the mood for food. "You haven't eaten in two days. Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm very sure.' I confirmed trying to figure out how to tell them. I put my head in one of my hands trying to say this gently but to make them understand.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this Steven,you've been acting weird,and I am worried about you. You've been secretive,and something has obviously changed. Because i care about you,I want to fix this,but I can't fix things on my end if I'm not sure what's going on. So mind telling me what exactly happened ? We don't even have to do it here. If you like,we could go somewhere else and talk about this." Amethyst asked me. That sounded really nice right now.

"That sounds... great. Let's go."I said getting up.

Pearl sounded like she was going to stop us,but Garnet had a hand on her shoulder letting her know that that was not the right course of action. We left and jumped onto a box car heading to the next town. "Alright. Spill." "When the three of you went out two weeks ago,a home world gem came into the house knowing that it was just me home. I hid and fought,but she was much more...skilled than me. She ended up killing...my organic form. From there,I was in a lot of pain so I'm not exactly sure of what happened,but my gem saved my essence and separated from my body as it was dying. From there,I could see my dead body. Rose acted as my guide and taught me how to reform. I did in the new form as you saw,and I hid the body. When all of you came back you were tired,so you all went to your rooms for the night. Eventually,I left the house and went...to Bismuth's forge carrying the body with me. Using a bubble to sedge the doors open...I heated up the lava in the forge...and cremated myself. it was...Disturbing to say the least,so I decided to keep it a secret until I could figure it out and figure out how to tell you guys. Could you promise not to be upset with me over this?"

"Yes,now seeing what you going on,I can understand your actions. They make sense now,I just wish you had told us and all of this could have been avoided. But I'm thinking back on this as a whole and this is one of the better ways this could have gone down. Thank you for telling me." She answered giving me a hug. When I looked up,she looked disturbed,but glad somehow. Darn it,I freaked her out. We jumped off of the train and went to the kindergarten,taking the crystal pad back to the house.

"Well?" Pearl asked before seeing Amethyst's face. Pearl was impatient,but Amethyst was a bit too dazed for us to be worrying about pleasing Pearl. Garnet saw the horror in Amethyst's eyes and calmly asked."What did he tell you?" She was silent for a minute before answering in a low voice. "Hedied, hisgemseperatedandhehidthebody ,hesagemandbrokeintoBismuth'sforgewithabubbleandsomehowheateduplavabyhimself." She mumbled out almost incoherent. Already knowing what she was talking about,I understood what she asked. "There was a button on the wall. There were actually several switches,some of them activation death traps. That's partially how I got so good at reforming.(A/N:This actually happened,I just am adding it now. I might add it if you guys want me to add it to the beginning. But only if you want me to.)

"Run that by me again Amethyst?" Garnet asked a bit worried.

"He's a freaking gem! How is that even possible! How is any of that possible to happen! " She practically screamed the last part directed at me. "I don't know. It was a survival action that I didn't know how to preform or that I could even preform it!" I said having thought about how this would go down and worrying about how Amesthyst is still heavily freaking out about this.

"Steven? Can you shed some light on what she's talking about?" "She's talking about how I'm not human anymore. That part of me is..dead."

"Dead! How did that happen?" Peal exclaimed beginning to freak out. "When you three were on your mission two weeks ago,a home world gem may have broken into the house and killed my human form."

"What!" Pearl said going into full panic mode. "They somehow knew I was alone and sent in an assassin. They left after m gem and form separated,but it still happened."

Garnet cut in with her own question before Pearl could form another out burst." What's this about your form separating from your gem?" "My organic form died,and to keep the rest of me from dying,by gem saved my essence and separated from my dying form in attempt to keep me least,that's what I think happened. I was in a lot of pain when it happened,so I can't be too sure."

"Where's the body? if it separated from you,then it should still be here." Pearl interrupted trying to make sense of the information. "I-I cremated it in Bismuth's forge after,breaking in using a bubble and poofing a couple times trying to find the switch and making a couple mistakes activating death traps instead." I answered worrying about their reaction.

Then the realization came upon them hard and fast. I had died when I was under their care and buried myself essentially. They suddenly just looked panicked and in a daze. Garnet unfused due to their mixed reactions,but soon calmed down enough to fuse again in the space of about five minutes.

Then Greg came in to the sight of all of us internally screaming and freaking out. "Road trip any of you? Wow,you look fancy Steven. Is now a bad time?" Garnet pulled a coherent sentence first. "Now is a good time. We'll all be going. Steven,change your clothes and pack a bag. How long of a trip are we going on?" "I was thinking maybe two weeks?" "Ladies,grab something to do,put it in some sort of container and get in the van." She said walking into her room. I tried to take of the suit,but it wasn't working. I was stuck like this unless I poofed myself into a more casual clothes. Going into my closet,( We're going to pretend it's about the size of half of a walk in closet kay?) I got the sword and changed my form to something where I could look like I changed my clothes. I packed two days worth of clothes and called it good. Then I packed five books and made sure that my form was going to work. I shrunk the sword and put it in with the rest of the stuff. I was back in my regular jacket and boots outfit(With the star shirt and jeans as normal) I then got into the back seat. Garnet was in the seat next to me,while Pearl was in the front with Amethyst in the very back. It was going to work okay. I think. "Where are we headed exactly?" Pearl asked apprehensive. "Seattle." He said looking a bit awkward. Then I looked back at the house. it's more secure in the five minutes it took to make the security upgrades than a prison. But without all the bars. No home worlds would be getting in. This was going to be a very long two weeks.

 **A/N:So,this is the fourth chapter,and Steven is very right. This is going to be a VERY long two weeks. The truth might come out. Or Connie will call him. One or the other. We'll see. R &R!**


	5. The Trip

**A/N: I'm back. This will be a bit based off traveling with my family,but It's also going to have the tension while they are lost as they don't have any idea what to do about this,how to tell the others,will they tell them,and the crystals are kind of just trying to process this information.**

G

Saphire and Ruby are both confused out of their minds trying to comprehend what Steven and Amethyst had just told them. The car in genral was pretty silent. Amethyst was sleeping, Pearl was pretending to read a book,and Steven was staring out the window. Greg ,being as akquard as ussal,had put on some music. And was trying to make conversation. He stopped trying after an hour, and just focused on driving. It was extremly quiet. And Itś stayed like that for the last two days wee been on this trip.

A

I´ve been sleeping a lot,trying to figure this all out and what this meant. He had fused in gem form and he had a lot of pressure on him with all of us asking if everything was alright. And I know he feels guilty about how some... Events had gone in the past couple years. Itś been really quiet these last five days we´ve been on the trip. And we have nine to go before we can return and hopefully move on. But for now, we are stuck in the car with our thoughts.

P

Well,I failed him. Let him get hurt. Let him get possibly killed if not for the seperation. And I haven´t done much right his entire life. Heś not well educated,he doesn´t have a mother figure,we rely on him too much,he does not have any friends other than Connie, and with him trying to figure this out on his own,that relationship might be permenatly damaged. I´ve made a big mess of this whole thing.

S

*Insert unholy screaming* Everything is ruined just because I couldn´t hide,and I told them. Why did I try to fix everything? Itś not going well. Wee been on the road for a week and a half and are on our way back while we´ve barely spoken,all of us lost in thought. *Screaming starts up again*(This is pretty much the loop of his thoughts for this entire trip)

Greg

Everyone is so silent, even the music can´t drown it out. What is going on? And why am I the only one that takes bathroom breaks anymore? At least we are almost home. Five hours left to go.

A/N: So as you can see, Our beloved characters are all kind of a mess and lost in thought. Itś a good thing none of them have gotten in a accident huh? Wait,did I just say that? Well,itś a possibility I might try.


	6. The crash

A/N: Hello! As I mentioned in the last chapter or if you bothered reading the chapter title,it's called that for a very obvious reason. Please note,I don't own Steven universe,or this would be cannon,and none of this is Greg's fault. Thank you.

3rd

there was a crunch sound and a wave of motion. Other than that, it was all internal. Steven,being much lighter than usual( he's now made of light) was flung into the seat in front of him before the recoil shot him to the back seat where Amethyst was getting the two tangled on the floor. But they were fine.

Garnet, seeing a future of her getting shattered(She had ignored the future vision of the accident because that type of thing was forseen every time they got into a car), had launched her self onto the roof, before being tossed off the back and into the ditch. But she was fine.

Greg and Pearl not so much. The dashboard crushed their legs, the windshield almost exploding and wizzing through the air with deadly aim. When they hit Pearl, she poofed and her gem was struck by a shard cracking it. Greg was even more as he had an organic body. There were several in his chest, one cut through his jugular vein, several in his neck opening his carotid, and somehow, he had three in his femoral artery. So he was bleeding out **Fast.**

Garnet,rushing forward,saw Greg and dragged him out of the car. He had a couple of pulses,but they´re weak and he´s getting a puddle of blood. "Steven! IF you can hear me, move towards the exit. Greg's hurt and he might not have that long." He untangled himself from Amethyst,and both rushed outside the van to see the scene. Amethyst went to the front to find pearl,while Steven started up some tears hoping he wasn't too late.

A glow took over him turning him to a very familiar shade of pink. Just like Lars...

A/N: Sorry I took o long, I started on another site and then had finals take over my life. Love ya! And I'll update soon. ;-)


End file.
